GB 2 407 042 A discloses an inhaler with a rolled-up blister strip. The inhaler comprises a manually operated, pivotable actuator which operates a conveyor for stepwise moving the blister strip. The actuator supports a piercer and an associated mouthpiece. By pivoting the actuator, the blister strip and be moved forward and blister pockets of the blister strip can be pierced one after the other. When a patient breathes in an air stream passes through the pierced blister pocket, with the result that the inhalation formulation in the blister pocket mixes with the air and is discharged to the patient.